falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04SafariCito.txt
DLC04SafariAdventurePOST |scene=-|srow=16|topic=01047DCF|trow=16|before=|response=Cito glad Cito get to stay home.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito happy family safe now. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito like Pack men. They like family like Cito like family.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Laughing to the player}'' Pack men wear funny clothes. Make Cito laugh. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Man have scary friends.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Lady have scary friends.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Just learned the word terminal}'' New friend teach Cito to use ter-mi-nal. Cito get angry and Cito break it. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I think new friend not teach Cito more things.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Just learned the word operators}'' Cito like Oper-ate-ors. They have lots of shiny things. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito not meet many people before. Cito get shy.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Commanding}'' You tell friends not hurt family. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sad / Sad}'' Cito make new home for family. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito not know where to go. But Cito go. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sad, accusatory / Sad}'' Cito thought man make home safe.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sad, accusatory / Sad}'' Cito thought lady make home safe.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Cito just leanred the word Disciples}'' Cito not sure about Dis-eye-poles. But if they your friend, they Cito friend. |after=|abxy=}} DLC04SafariAdventureQuest |scene= |srow=17|topic=010423FD|trow=3|before=Player Default: Yes! Cito know!|response=''{Thinking}'' It big... what word? "Ride."|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Ride like big snake. Cito see from everywhere. Very big. Very snakey.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Question}'' It up hill behind zoo. Maybe Doctor Man there?|after=Player Default: Good job, Cito. I knew you'd be helpful.|abxy=A1c}} |topic=010423FC|before=Player Default: Good job, Cito. I knew you'd be helpful.|response=''{Confident}'' Cito help! Cito like help new friend.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=010423FB|trow=2|before=Player Default: This had better not be a wild goose chase, Cito.|response=''{Irritated}'' Not goose, snake. New friend talk good but not listen good.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Hope new friend find Doctor Man.|after=|abxy=B1b}} |topic=010423FA|trow=2|before=Player Default: Right, the giant roller coaster. I get it now.|response=''{Puzzled}'' Roll-er coast-er? New friend say strange words.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Concerned}'' Hope Cito help new friend find Doctor Man.|after=|abxy=X1b}} |topic=010423F9|trow=3|before=Player Default: How did you know an Anaconda was a kind of snake, Cito?|response=''{proud / Impressed}'' Cito try learn words from zoo. Lots of words in zoo. Words and pictures.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Cito see "An-a-con-da" in house with snakes.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{Happy}'' Pictures in house with snakes look like big metal snake on hill. Cito smart!|after=Player Default: Good job, Cito. I knew you'd be helpful.|abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0103F920|trow=2|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: We find that and we can find his passcode to get into the cloning facility. |response=''{Thinking trailing off / Thinking}'' Sound like name of snake from old zoo.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Eureka moment / Surprised}'' Oh! Maybe doctor under giant metal snake!|after=Player Default: I'm sure you know exactly where that is, Cito.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103F91F|before=Player Default: I'm sure you know exactly where that is, Cito.|response=''{Excited you gave information that helped the player / Happy}'' Yes! Cito know!|after=CitoAlias: It big... what word? "Ride."|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103F91E|before=Player Default: You're talking nonsense. Snakes aren't made of metal.|response=''{Irritated}'' Not REAL snake. New friend listen to Cito. Maybe learn something.|after=CitoAlias: It big... what word? "Ride."|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103F91D|before=Player Default: The, uh... giant metal snake. Of course.|response=''{Amused}'' New friend funny. How not see giant metal snake?|after=CitoAlias: It big... what word? "Ride."|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103F91C|before=Player Default: Giant metal snake? That doesn't make much sense.|response=''{Confident}'' New friend not worry. Cito know.|after=CitoAlias: It big... what word? "Ride."|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=7|topic=01036F47|before=|response=''{Player just killed one of Cito's family members. Hurt and angry. / Angry}'' You kill family! No! Cito kill you!|after=Player Default: I'm sorry Cito, it was an accident.|abxy=A}} |topic=0103ABDE|trow=3|before=Player Default: I'm sorry Cito, it was an accident.|response=''{Sad}'' Cito angry new friend kill family. Cito sad new friend not friend anymore.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Sad and angry, but not violent. Sending player away. / Sad}'' Leave Cito alone.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I'm sorry Cito, it was an accident.|response=''{Leading into combat / Angry}'' No forgive. Cito kill!|after=|abxy=A2a}} |topic=0103ABDD|before=Player Default: Deal with it, you idiot. You're next.|response=''{Leading into combat / Angry}'' No. Cito kill you!|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103ABDC|before=Player Default: They're just gorillas, Cito. Get over it.|response=''{Leading into combat / Angry}'' Cito love family. New friend hurt Cito family, Cito hurt new friend!|after=|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103ABDB|before=Player Default: Is there anything I can say that will make you feel better?|response=''{Angry}'' Cito not know. Cito confused why new friend hurt family!|after=Player Default: I'm sorry Cito, it was an accident.|abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |topic=0104982D|before=|response=''{Excited you helped}'' This it! This big metal snake!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0104982B|before=|response=This door Cito not know how to open. |after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0103ABB2|before=|response=''{Nervous}'' Cito never been here.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0103ABB1|before=|response=''{Nervous}'' Cito no like this place. |after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=16|topic=0103F6E3|before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: Hmm... so it seems like the Gatorclaws, er... the Monsters, are coming from an animal cloning facility somewhere beneath Safari Adventure.|response=''{Excited the player found a clue and excited you helped. / Impressed}'' Shiny thing help new friend?!|after=Player Default: Yes, it was very helpful. I just need to find the cloning facility.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABCD|before=Player Default: Yes, it was very helpful. I just need to find the cloning facility.|response=''{revelation / Surprised}'' Cito have idea!|after=CitoAlias: Cito see Wrinkly Man come from Big Triangle House long time ago.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABCC|before=Player Default: This holotape is worthless, it doesn't point me to the cloning facility.|response=''{revelation / Surprised}'' Cito remember something!|after=CitoAlias: Cito see Wrinkly Man come from Big Triangle House long time ago.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103ABCB|trow=2|before=Player Default: Unless this "shiny thing" is about to sprout wings and lead me to the cloning facility, we're out of luck.|response=''{Amused}'' New friend funny. Shiny thing not bird.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' No worry, Cito can help. Cito remember something.|after=CitoAlias: Cito see Wrinkly Man come from Big Triangle House long time ago.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=0103ABCA|trow=2|before=Player Default: Do you know anything about a cloning facility around here?|response=''{Puzzled}'' New friend say strange words.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Cito not know what new friend want, but Cito know more about Wrinkly Man.|after=CitoAlias: Cito see Wrinkly Man come from Big Triangle House long time ago.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0103ABC5|trow=3|before=Player Default: Cito have idea!|response=''{Thinking}'' Cito see Wrinkly Man come from Big Triangle House long time ago.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Struggle a bit with "cloning facility". These are words you just learned. / Concerned}'' Go to Big Triangle House. Find clo-ning fa-cil-ity. Stop Monsters.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Sad}'' Cito come with new friend. Cito help!|after=Player Default: Okay, I could use the help. Follow me. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0103ABBB|before=Player Default: Okay, I could use the help. Follow me. |response=''{Friendly}'' Cito strong. Cito help new friend! |after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABBA|before=Player Default: No. Stay with your family. I've got this. |response=''{Confident}'' Cito stay. Cito protect family. |after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103ABB9|before=Player Default: If you don't mind being gator bait, sure, tag along.|response=''{Cito actually got that joke and tries to joke back / SinisterSmile}'' Cito not bait. Cito hook. |after=|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103ABB8|trow=3|before=Player Default: Can you get your family to help us? |response=''{Chris is your biggest strongest gorilla friend. / Confident}'' Chris big and strong. Chris help new friend and Cito.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' *gorilla sounds*|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Can you get your family to help us? |response=''{Irritated}'' Cito no want family hurt. Cito go with new friend alone. |after=|abxy=Y2a}} |scene= |topic=0104982E|before=|response=''{Struggle with pronunciation a bit. Excited your info helped. }'' Doctor man have key! We open clo-ning fa-cil-ity.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=24|topic=0104240E|trow=2|before=Player Default: Cito happy have strong friend.|response=''{Confident}'' You kill Monster alone. Monster strong but you stronger.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Angry}'' Cito happy you kill Monster. Monster hurt Cito and Cito family.|after=Player Default: Well, it can't hurt you anymore, Cito.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0104240D|before=Player Default: Of course I'll help.|response=''{Happy}'' Cito happy you help!|after=CitoAlias: New friend follow Cito. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104240C|before=Player Default: *Sigh* I knew this would be a pain in the ass.|response=''{Cito doesn't get the idiom "Pain in the ass" and took it literally / Thinking}'' Cito not doctor. Maybe find medicine for ass while help Cito?|after=CitoAlias: New friend follow Cito. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104240B|trow=2|before=Player Default: That depends. What are you offering in return?|response=''{Confident}'' New friend make Monster stop. Cito promise shiny thing give new friend.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Question}'' Help Cito?|after=Player Default: Of course I'll help.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=0104240A|before=Player Default: Maybe. Do you have any idea where they're coming from?|response=''{Irritated}'' Cito not know.|after=CitoAlias: New friend follow Cito. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103C5D7|before=Player Default: Sure, we can be friends.|response=''{Relieved}'' Cito happy have strong friend.|after=CitoAlias: You kill Monster alone. Monster strong but you stronger.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103C5D6|trow=2|before=Player Default: I don't have time for this, pal. I've got raiding to do.|response=''{Angry}'' You no friend! You bad man! Cito kill you!|after=CitoAlias: You kill Monster alone. Monster strong but you stronger.|abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I don't have time for this, pal. I've got raiding to do.|response=''{Angry}'' You no friend! You bad lady! Cito kill you!|after=CitoAlias: You kill Monster alone. Monster strong but you stronger.|abxy=B2a}} |topic=0103C5D5|before=Player Default: Oh, god. Let me guess, you were raised by apes.|response=''{Puzzled}'' Not know "ape." Cito only know family.|after=CitoAlias: You kill Monster alone. Monster strong but you stronger.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103C5D4|before=Player Default: Are you okay? Why are you talking like that?|response=''{Sad}'' Cito sorry Cito not talk good. Cito family not talk. Cito not talk to man or lady in long time.|after=CitoAlias: You kill Monster alone. Monster strong but you stronger.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103C5CF|trow=2|before=Player Default: No. Many more Monster. No stop.|response=''{Concerned}'' Cito kill Monster. New Monster come. Cito kill Monster again. New Monster come again.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Question}'' Monsters not stop. Help Cito stop Monsters?|after=Player Default: Of course I'll help.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103ABE8|before=DLC04NPCMCito: Man!|response=''{Suspicious}'' Cito see you kill Monster. You friend?|after=Player Default: Sure, we can be friends.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABE7|before=Player Default: Well, it can't hurt you anymore, Cito.|response=''{Angry}'' No. Many more Monster. No stop.|after=CitoAlias: Cito kill Monster. New Monster come. Cito kill Monster again. New Monster come again.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABE6|before=Player Default: I can't believe you couldn't handle that thing yourself.|response=''{Irritated}'' Not one Monster. Many Monsters.|after=CitoAlias: Cito kill Monster. New Monster come. Cito kill Monster again. New Monster come again.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103ABE5|before=Player Default: I have a bad feeling you're going to ask me to kill more.|response=''{Amused}'' You good guesser!|after=CitoAlias: Cito kill Monster. New Monster come. Cito kill Monster again. New Monster come again.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103ABE4|trow=2|before=Player Default: What the heck are those things? Are they some sort of a Deathclaw?|response=''{Puzzled}'' Death? Claw?|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Nervous}'' Cito not know. Cito only know "death" bad and Monster bad.|after=Player Default: Well, it can't hurt you anymore, Cito.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0103ABDF|trow=2|before=Player Default: Cito happy you help!|response=''{Confident}'' New friend follow Cito. |after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Cito show you thing. Thing to help kill Monsters.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |topic=01036F47|trow=2|before=|response=''{calling out / Suspicious}'' Man!|after=CitoAlias: Cito see you kill Monster. You friend?|abxy=A}} |before=|response=''{calling out / Suspicious}'' Lady!|after=CitoAlias: Cito see you kill Monster. You friend?|abxy=A}} |scene= |topic=01036F47|before=|response=''{Showing the player your home / Happy}'' This home. This family.|after=CitoAlias: *Gorilla sounds*|abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=25|topic=0104982F|before=|response=You stop machine? Now monsters die good!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01042405|before=Player Default: It's okay Cito, we'll take care of your family.|response=''{Friendly}'' Cito like new friend.|after=CitoAlias: Cito have story. Story help stop Monsters.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01042404|before=Player Default: Just get to the part where you tell me how to kill them.|response=''{Irritated}'' New friend not talk. New friend listen.|after=CitoAlias: Cito have story. Story help stop Monsters.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=01042403|before=Player Default: I hope you know somewhere to start.|response=Cito maybe know.|after=CitoAlias: Cito have story. Story help stop Monsters.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=01042402|before=Player Default: Why bring me here then?|response=''{Confident}'' Listen to Cito.|after=CitoAlias: Cito have story. Story help stop Monsters.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103F6E2|trow=4|before=Player Default: You say nice thing. Cito like new friend.|response=''{Confident}'' Now you help Cito.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Concerned}'' Family in danger. Hide here from Monsters. Here only place safe.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Concerned}'' Here have no food. Here have no water. Cito go outside to help family. Monster try to kill Cito.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Concerned}'' Cito kill many. More Monsters come. Never stop. Cito scared Monster hurt family.|after=Player Default: It's okay Cito, we'll take care of your family.|abxy=A1d}} |topic=0103F6E1|trow=5|before=Player Default: Cito like new friend.|response=''{Confident}'' Cito have story. Story help stop Monsters.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Cito eat with family. Wrinkly Man come inside home. Wrinkly Man hurt. Cito try help.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Wrinkly Man say he make Monsters! Cito mad at Wrinkly Man. Monsters hurt family.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Wrinkly Man sorry Monsters hurt family. He give Cito shiny thing. He say shiny thing help Cito stop Monsters.|after=|abxy=A1d}} |before=|response=''{Sad}'' Cito try help more but Wrinkly Man die. Cito put Wrinkly Man in ground but keep shiny thing.|after=CitoAlias: Now give shiny thing new friend. Help Cito.|abxy=A1e}} |topic=0103ABD6|before=Player Default: Uh... You have a lovely family, Cito.|response=''{Happy}'' You say nice thing. Cito like new friend.|after=CitoAlias: Now you help Cito.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABD5|before=Player Default: Are you kidding me? This isn't your family, these are animals.|response=''{sounding out word / Puzzled}'' An-i-mal? Cito not know word.|after=CitoAlias: Now you help Cito.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103ABD4|before=Player Default: Great. I always wanted to be best friends with a bunch of gorillas.|response=''{Happy}'' Cito glad new friend like family!|after=CitoAlias: Now you help Cito.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103ABD3|trow=5|before=Player Default: How did you end up being raised by these gorillas?|response=''{Sad}'' Cito very small when first family die. First family look like Cito.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Cito not die, just walk and walk. Find zoo place. Find new family.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{Happy}'' New family help Cito. Give Cito food, give water. Keep Cito safe.|after=|abxy=Y1c}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Now Cito big and strong. Cito help family fight Monsters.|after=Player Default: Uh... You have a lovely family, Cito.|abxy=Y1d}} |before=Player Default: How did you end up being raised by these gorillas?|response=''{Sad}'' Cito no tell. Story make sad.|after=Player Default: Uh... You have a lovely family, Cito.|abxy=Y2a}} |topic=0103ABCE|before=CitoAlias: Cito try help more but Wrinkly Man die. Cito put Wrinkly Man in ground but keep shiny thing.|response=''{Pleading}'' Now give shiny thing new friend. Help Cito.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABB3|trow=2|before=DLC04NPCMCito: This home. This family.|response=''{Beckoning your Gorilla family to not attack the player. / Confident}'' *Gorilla sounds*|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' No worry. They not hurt you. You friend Cito mean you friend family.|after=Player Default: Uh... You have a lovely family, Cito.|abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=0104982C|before=|response=This big triangle house. It have door Cito never open.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=16|topic=01036F47|before=|response=''{Question}'' New friend done? No more Monsters?|after=Player Default: And they should not be coming back. Your family's safe, Cito.|abxy=A}} |topic=0103ABB0|before=Player Default: And they should not be coming back. Your family's safe, Cito.|response=''{Happy}'' Cito so happy. |after=CitoAlias: How Cito thank new friend?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103ABAF|before=Player Default: Apart from your hideous family, yeah. I think the monsters here are gone.|response=''{Amused}'' New friend make bad joke. No worry, Cito think funny.|after=CitoAlias: How Cito thank new friend?|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103ABAE|before=Player Default: There will always be other Monsters. But you've seen the last of the ones that were here.|response=''{Friendly}'' Cito not worry. New friend teach Cito be strong. Teach Cito be brave.|after=CitoAlias: How Cito thank new friend?|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103ABAD|before=Player Default: Can't you tell?|response=''{Relieved}'' Cito not see more Monsters.|after=CitoAlias: How Cito thank new friend?|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103ABA0|before=Player Default: Cito so happy. |response=''{Question}'' How Cito thank new friend?|after=Player Default: Listen, Cito. You and your family have to get out of here. Mean people are coming and they might hurt you or your family.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103AB9F|trow=3|before=Player Default: Listen, Cito. You and your family have to get out of here. Mean people are coming and they might hurt you or your family.|response=''{Sad}'' Cito sad, but Cito understand. Home too dangerous now. Cito take family and go.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' Here, new friend take. It better shiny thing Cito save. Cito want to give.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' Thank you, new friend. Cito always remember you.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |topic=0103AB9E|before=Player Default: Sorry Cito, I've got other friends moving into the zoo, and you'll just get in the way.|response=''{Angry}'' You betray Cito?! You enemy now!|after=|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103AB9D|trow=4|before=Player Default: I have some friends moving in here, but if you play it cool we can all get along. Can you do that?|response=''{Happy}'' Cito trust you. Cito like more new friends!|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' Before go, here, new friend take. It better shiny thing Cito save. Cito want to give.|after=|abxy=X1b}} |before=|response=''{Happy}'' Thank you, new friend. Cito always remember you.|after=|abxy=X1c}} |before=Player Default: I have some friends moving in here, but if you play it cool we can all get along. Can you do that?|response=''{stubborn / Irritated}'' Cito no trust anyone but new friend. Cito not share home!|after=Player Default: Listen, Cito. You and your family have to get out of here. Mean people are coming and they might hurt you or your family.|abxy=X2a}} |topic=0103AB9C|trow=2|before=Player Default: What's next for you Cito? You want to stay here, or take your family and head out to the Wasteland?|response=''{Thinking}'' Zoo Cito home since small. Zoo family home since forever.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Concerned}'' Cito want to stay. Waste-land not safe for Cito family or Cito.|after=Player Default: Listen, Cito. You and your family have to get out of here. Mean people are coming and they might hurt you or your family.|abxy=Y1b}} |scene=-|srow=29|topic=01036F47|trow=3|before=|response=You show Cito something?|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Dead man have important thing?|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Follow Cito. |after=|abxy=A}} |topic=0103ABA8|before=|response=Cito need help!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0103ABA7|trow=4|before=|response=Agh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=That hurt!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Animal-like roar of pain}'' *roar*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Cry out in pain like a Gorilla}'' *Gorilla noises*|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0103ABA6|trow=6|before=|response=''{Battle taunt of Gorilla noises, Variation 1}'' *Gorilla noises*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Battle taunt of Gorilla noises, Variation 2}'' *Gorilla noises*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Battle taunt of Gorilla noises, Variation 3}'' *Gorilla noises*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito crush you!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito strong!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You dead!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0103ABA5|trow=3|before=|response=Monster!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Here!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito kill. |after=|abxy=}} |topic=0103ABA4|trow=2|before=|response=Cito strong.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito do good. |after=|abxy=}} |topic=0103C5D8|trow=10|before=|response=Leave Cito alone...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You good fighter. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito strong. Cito protect family. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You big help Cito. Cito thank you. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Big metal snake. You no can miss!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Big triangle house near gate. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struggling with pronunciation}'' You have key. Now open clo-ning fa-cil-ity.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Let's finish killing monsters!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito can't wait to meet new friends!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Cito will miss home. |after=|abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files